Your Smile
by caramelion
Summary: Shikamaru's POV / "Kurasa kau ini orang jahat, Shikamaru!" / "-Jadi, kumohon kali ini saja kesampingkan teman gendutmu itu dan fokus pada tugasmu!" /Antara semua posisi, dan selalu disalahkan, apa yang akan diperbuat? / "Aku juga sudah lama sekali tak saling berbagi senyum denganmu sampai saat ini. Sebulan." / Answer-Fic by Arisa-lion / RnR? :D


_**Y**__our __**S**__mile_

_By_ caramelion

_**N**__aruto is __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto's_

.

.

_Shikamaru's Point of View_

Awal musim semi menghangat setelah dinginnya musim salju mendekam di seluruh pelosok Konoha. Awan-awan nampak bersileweran di langit biru yang membentang luas di atas sana, sungguh indah dipandang mata. Ya, sangking indahnya hingga aku enggan memejamkan mata dan melewatkan setiap pergerakan kecil gumulan berwarna putih itu.

Samar, terdengar suara deritan pintu, disusul dengan suara jejak kaki, dan tak lama sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi menyeruak ke dalam gendang telingaku. "Lama menunggu, gak, nih?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kugoreskan segaris senyum kala melihat sahabat baikku, Chouji Akimichi, berdiri di ambang pintu. Sejenak, kuabaikan kegiatanku semula: berbaring menatap langit, kemudian bangkit untuk duduk. Setelahnya, aku menepuk bangku batu di sebelahku, menyuruh Chouji duduk.

"Melihat langit lagi?" tanya Chouji, dan aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi. "Ah, di langit gak ada gedung-gedung tinggi kayak di Konoha ini, ya, Shika. Bebas rasanya."

Aku terdiam cukup lama barulah menyahut perkataannya. "Ada awan."

"Tentu saja!" sambung yang duduk di sebelahku. Lantas aku menoleh, melihat Chouji yang sedang membuka bekal berukuran besar miliknya. "Mau bagi denganku, Shikamaru? Ibu memasak lebih banyak hari ini."

Walau dia berkata begitu, namun bertahun-tahun berteman dengannya membuatku tahu jika di dalam perutnya ada banyak perut yang tak kan terisi penuh jika dia membagi bekalnya denganku. Ya, tubuh gempalnya itu memang membutuhkan banyak isi. "Aku sudah makan tadi pagi, kau makan saja." Melihatnya tersenyum penuh arti, lekas kulanjutkan ucapanku. "Aku gak bohong."

"Aku percaya, kok." Ia melanjutkan membuka bekalnya dan mulai makan dengan tenang. "_Itadakimasu_!"

Tak mau mengganggu acara makannya, kembali kupandangi langit, namun kali ini sambil duduk. Suasana hari ini tak jauh berbeda seperti saat pertemuan pertama kalinya aku dengannya.

Saat itu langit sedang cerah-cerahnya. Seperti biasa, aku selalu berdiam di padang rumput kesukaanku, tentunya untuk memandang langit. Punggungku aku sandarkan pada pohon di belakangku, dengan kedua lengan kulipat dan kujadikan bantalan. Semilir angin berembus, menggelitik pori-pori kulitku, ketenangan di balik rumput-rumput ilalang ini memang selalu memanjakanku. Ya, ketimbang berdiam di rumah, bosan rasanya mendengar ocehan Ibu.

Perlahan kumengerjap, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam mataku. Suara gigi yang beradu dengan makanan-entah-apa-itu membuatku terkesiap. Penasaran, aku bangkit dari dudukku, berjalan mengendap menuju sisi lain dari pohon tempatku bersandar tadi, yang menurutku ialah sumber dari suara itu berasal.

"Hei!" Aku menepuk bahu seorang bocah yang mungkin seumuranku, ia memiliki tubuh agak besar, dan ia-lah pembuat suara tadi. Terlihat beberapa bungkus keripik kentang tergeletak di sekitar tempatnya duduk.

Ia menoleh dengan mulut masih penuh keripik. Tampangnya sungguh terlihat konyol. Namun saat melihat bungkusan keripik dalam genggamannya, aku tersenyum lebar, dan entah mengapa ia membalas senyumku. Kala itu, kupikir dia itu aneh. Karena aku tersenyum pada bungkusan keripik dalam genggamannya, bukan kepadanya.

"Ini keripik kentang keluaran terbaru dari pe―." Ia belum menyelesaikan ucapan di tengah kegiatan mengunyah keripik dalam mulutnya, tetapi aku telah merebut sekantung keripik kentang dari tangannya. "Hei!"

"Bagi, dong!" Aku mulai memakan keripik kentangnya sambil berseru. "Enak! Kau beli dimana?" Kuakui, keripik kentang ini enak, sangat enak malah. Pantasan saja dia sampai menghabiskan beberapa bungkusan keripik ini.

"Di dekat rumahku, ada juga yang dibelikan ayahku. Aku bawa saja semuanya untuk bekal main." Aku tersenyum senang, berpikir jika masih banyak bungkusan yang dapat kumakan. Sungguh, aku sangat lapar saat ini. "Kau siapa?"

Masih dengan mulut mengunyah keripik, aku menyahut. "Namaku Shikamaru Nara. Kau?"

"Chouji Akimichi. Kurasa kita bisa jadi teman baik." Dan seketika aku tersedak, tak menyangka jika bocah gendut itu ingin menjadi teman baikku. Tak lama aku tertawa, dan diapun tertawa, lagi-lagi entah mengapa dia ikut tertawa.

Beberapa menit berselang, Chouji nampak membuka bungkusan keripik kentang lagi. Karena aku masih lapar karena seharian tidak pulang dan tidak makan, jadilah kurebut bungkusan itu.

"HEI! KEMBALIKAN ITU KERIPIK KENTANG TERAKHIR!" Sejenak aku tertegun dengan reaksinya, kukira dia tidak akan marah, kujulurkan saja lidahku, tak mempedulikan protesnya.

"Kalau kau makan keripik kentang terus, adanya nanti kau malah tambah gendut!"

"Kurasa kau ini orang jahat, Shikamaru!" Aku mengedikkan bahu tak acuh pada wajahnya yang memerah, mungkin sedang menahan marah. "JANGAN DIHABISKAN KERIPIKNYA! _BIARIN_ AKU MAU TAMBAH GENDUT _KEK, BONTET KEK_, YANG PENTING JANGAN _DIHABISIN_!"

Pipi tembamnya nampak menggembung ketika berkata tadi, mengingatkanku pada pipi gembul milik kodok koleksi Ayahku. Tak elak, aku tertawa membayangkan kemiripan Chouji dengan kodok tersebut. "Ini, ambillah. Yang penting, aku sudah tahu kalau makanan kesukaanmu itu keripik kentang." Entalah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan, hanya seulas senyum kusunggingkan setelahnya.

"Kenapa keripik terakhir ini sampai harus diperjuangkan begitu? Bukannya semua keripik sama saja?"

"Hei, kau mau tahu rahasia tidak?" Aku mengangguk. "Bagian terakhir di keripik kentang adalah bagian terenak!" Lagi, aku hanya mengangguk. "Jadi, JANGAN MAKAN BAGIAN TERAKHIR KERIPIKKU!"

Setiap berkata keras, pipi tembamnya itu selalu menggembung dan hal tersebut kembali membuatku tertawa. Ditambah dengan rahasia konyolnya itu. Menggelikan.

Aku mengerjap setelah mengenang masa lalu, kemudian menoleh ke sampingku, Chouji terlihat sedang melamun dengan mulut penuh makanan yang terbuka lebar. "Hoi!" tegurku sambil menepuk sebelah pundaknya.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya sembari memakan _wasabi_. "Haaah! Pedas! Minta air, Shikamaru!" Ia mengipas-ngipas ujung lidahnya yang kepanasan menggunakan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Aku gak ada air. Mana mungkin aku kesini bawa-bawa air." Aku menguap lebar. "Kau gak bawa minum?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, air mata terlihat membendung di pelupuk matanya, namun ia masih melanjutkan aksi makan _wasabi_-nya, segera kucegah ia agar tak melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hei!" sahutnya. "Itu wasabi terakhir! Kau ingat, kan?"

"Bagian terakhir makanan adalah bagian terenak, aku tahu itu." Kuputar bola mataku bosan. "Tapi jangan sampai adanya nanti kau malah sakit perut dan bolos pelajaran. Sesudah ini pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_."

"Ah, aku simpan saja untuk nanti. Yang penting, aku mau minum! Temani aku ke kantin, ya! Sekalian beli camilan."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku heran. "Hah ... kau ini, selalu saja camilan..."

"Apa aku menyusahkanmu?" tanyanya, terdengar sangat hati-hati, membuat keningku berkerut. Setelah mengerti maksudnya, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh!"

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Shikamaru!"

.

#

.

"Kau darimana, saja?" Baru saja aku masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS, sebuah suara wanita menghentikan langkahku.

Aku lantas menoleh, menatap Temari yang duduk di kursi sekretarisnya. "Atap."

"Pasti bersama si Gendut itu," gerutunya dengan nada tidak suka. "Kenapa sih kau itu selalu menghabiskan waktumu dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna!" Ia melancarkan _death glare_-nya padaku. "Beberapa hari lagi festival sekolah akan datang, dimana fokusmu sebagai ketua OSIS, huh?"

Aku mendengus, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kursiku.

"Hei, Pema―"

"Cerewet." Temari berhenti menggerutu, ia mendelik padaku sambil berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ke arahku yang telah menghempaskan diri dengan nyaman di kursiku. Dan, tiba-tiba ia menggebrak mejaku. Aku hanya diam, karena hal seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa terjadi dalam keseharianku.

"Dengar." Dadanya mengembang ketika ia mengambil napas. "Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kita―maksudnya untuk seluruh anggota OSIS angkatan kita. Jika kerja kita bagus bukankah itu sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan, bukan hanya untuk sekolah dan seluruh anggota OSIS, tapi juga untuk nama baikmu sebagai ketua OSIS. Jadi, kumohon kali ini saja kesampingkan teman gendutmu itu dan fokus pada tugasmu!"

"Hanya sekali ini saja, kan?" Temari mengangguk antusias.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Baiklah, _Chouji maafkan aku jika beberapa hari nanti aku tak acuh padamu_, batinku pilu.

.

#

.

Seminggu berselang. Dan aku tak lagi dapat bertatap muka langsung dengan Chouji, aku hanya melihatnya dari belakang. Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang memerhatikannya termenung dari balik jendela kelas, dengan bising lorong yang sedikit menggangguku, tentunya. Terlebih banyak siswi yang berlalu lalang dan tak sengaja melihatku langsung mengumbar _gossip_ tentang kedekatanku dengan Temari akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh, itu semua tidak benar, aku bahkan tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Temari.

Aku dekat dengan Temari hanya karena festival sekolah, tidak lebih!

Aku tersentak ketika Chouji melirik keluar jendela, lekas saja aku berlalu dan kembali ke ruanganku. Sudah berapa banyak waktu yang Chouji dan aku tak luangkan bersama? Dan bodohnya, kenapa Chouji tidak pernah menegurku. Apa dia berpikir jika aku benar-benar sedang dekat dengan Temari ―mengingat _gossip_ itu paling banyak dibicarakan― dan enggan menyapaku karena berpikir aku sudah tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi?

Jika bukan karena jabatan ketua OSIS yang kusandang, pastilah telah kutolak mentah-mentah suruhan Temari untuk menjauhi Chouji. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika teman yang telah kau anggap saudara bahkan bagian dari dirimu menjauhimu, atau kau harus menjauhinya? Tidak menyenangkan, bukan?

Awalnya, aku hanya menganggap Chouji itu sebatas teman. Tapi lama-lama, aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di sisiku, terbiasa dengan segala jenis makanan yang ia bawa, terbiasa dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga. Dan kini, jauh darinya itu sangat merepotkan, apalagi ketika aku terkesiap dengan hal-hal yang mengingatkanku dengannya.

.

#

.

Hari festival sekolah telah ditutup. Festival sekolah berlangsung meriah sekali, namun sepi rasanya kala melihat Chouji tak ada di bangku penonton deretan depan, biasanya dia akan duduk di sana dan menyemangatiku dengan senyuman. Tetapi, sekarang hanya ada Ino dan Temari yang duduk di deretan depan sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Dan itu tak dapat mengurangi kegugupanku yang saat ini berdiri di atas panggung, dipandang berpasang-pasang mata. Ya, inilah saat terburuk jika kau menderita demam panggung!

Aku merindukan Chouji. Bukan, ini tidak seperti rindu pada sepasang kekasih, karena pada nyatanya aku dan dia SATU JENIS KELAMIN! Ini hanya sebatas rindu pada sahabat yang rasa-rasanya telah lama tidak jumpa.

Pidatoku saat ini mungkin berjalan lama, karena aku sama sekali tidak fokus dengan apa yang kukatakan, ditambah kegugupan yang kurasakan. Ini semua sungguh merepotkan!

.

#

.

Sudah lewat dua minggu dari acara penutupan festival sekolah, kali ini adalah acara perpisahan sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus berpidato di depan banyak pasang mata.

Dengan malas aku maju dan memulai pidato-apa-adanya andalanku. Sekilas kulihat Temari melempar senyum aneh kepadaku. Huh, ada apa dengannya itu?

Setelah selesai dengan pidatoku, aku berjalan menghampiri Ino. Dia terlihat girang saat memberitahuku jika Chouji hendak berbicara denganku.

Kukira ini saatnya aku memperbaiki hubungan persahabatanku yang sempat putus dengan Chouji. Kedua tanganku kumasukkan ke dalam saku celanaku, dengan mantap kujejakkan langkahku menyusuri taman yang berdekatan dengan sekolah. Taman dengan padang rumput ilalang yang menjadi saksi bisu awal pertemuanku dengan Chouji.

Kini aku melihatnya, di dekat sebuah pohon tua Chouji berdiri membelakangiku. Aku lantas berjalan mendekatinya, namun saat di dekatnya tanpa sengaja aku menginjak sebuah ranting pohon, membuatnya berbalik dan menatapku.

Kami hanya diam saling menatap. Lama sekali kami terdiam, hingga semilir angin membuat debu berterangan melintasi bulu mata Chouji, membuat dia mengucek matanya dan juga membuatku tersenyum.

Setelah Chouji menghentikan kegiatan mengucek matanya, ia membalas senyumku. Ini seperti dulu saat kami baru bertemu: saling bertukar senyum.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku rindu untuk berbagi keripik kentang denganmu, Shikamaru." Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati suaranya yang khas itu, lalu kembali membuka mata.

"Aku juga sudah lama sekali tak saling senyum denganmu sampai saat ini. Sebulan." Sedetik kemudian aku memeluknya.

Mungkin mulai saat ini, aku akan menyebut senyum sebagai pemecah masalah. Karena tanpa kata pun, senyum telah dapat mewakili apa kata hati, bukan?

Tak lama, aku melepas pelukanku dan mengajak Chouji duduk di bawah pohon menghadap matahari senja, sedangkan aku duduk di sampingnya sembari menyandarkan kepalaku pada batang pohon di belakangku dengan menjadikan kedua tanganku bantalan kepalaku.

Chouji menoleh ke arahku dan kembali tersenyum padaku, akupun membalasnya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Dan hanya dengan seulas senyum, kami kembali lagi menjadi sobat dekat.

_End of Shikamaru's Point of View_

_=Owari=_

.

.

.

_**A/N**_**: **

Karen : ini fic apaan? (bernada mengancam)

Lion : fic dengan batas kemampuan ;wwwww; soempoeh sedih sangat ketika tak dapat membuat fic sebagus Karen. Sangking kurang usahanya, fic keren yang tadinya digarap Karen jadi _you-know-how_-lhaaa: absrak! #kaboorrr~

Karen : #ngejarLion

Shikamaru dan Chouji: Okey pemirsa. Karena KarenLion (dibaca = caramelion) sedang bermesraan ala India(?). Kami yang akan menutup bacot ria ini #buka-buka kertas. Ehm, bagaimana **kesan** kalian setelah membaca? Boleh minta **kritik** dan _**concrit**_-nya, agar mereka tahu dimana letak kesalahan dan kekurangan serta apa saja yang harus mereka perbaiki ^^a

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai di sini, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi dalam fic caramelion selanjutnya!


End file.
